A network includes nodes communicatively coupled together to share or transfer data from one node to another node. Data is typically stored on a physical memory. There are many type of data memory devices including primary, secondary, and off-line storage. For example, a hard drive generally stores the majority of data saved to a general purpose computer and is accessible by a central processing unit (CPU) of the computer. In another example, an external hard drive can help store data, such as to keep a backup copy of the data. This data is generally accessed by communicatively connecting the external hard drive to a computer such that the computer's input/output port(s) can access the data on the hard drive. Anyone with physical access to a storage medium can seize and access the data on the storage medium.